Is There a way back home
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson, Crane and a biologist are caught inside of the diving bell whisked away onto an unknown island.


**Is There A Way Back Home**

Kowalski, Sharkey and Patterson have lost contact with the occupants of the diving bell. Admiral Nelson, Captain Lee Crane and a biologist Kathleen Thomas staying behind inside. After they were able to find a entrance to the opening.

After being swept away from a sudden whirl pool of energies to pull the diving bell into it.

Commander Chip Morton was all of a sudden shocked with the new enhanced diving bell. It was still able to be pulled away another a different direction.

Just prior to when Kowalski and Patterson working there stations for this special science mission for the Seaview near the Hawaiian Islands. Some 50 miles off the mainland.

Actually everyone working the morning watch was in shock. When the all of a sudden a whirl pool started to knock the Seaview around for a few moments.

Even though the diving bell having to be taking outside photos by the biologist Thomas. In conjunction for her group and of the Nelson Institute.

Dr. Thomas was most pleased that the Seaview and of the Institute were able to at least fit in her tests. And having to wait almost six months for an opening.

She was just about ready to give up on the project. When finally she would be able to receive a special communications from Admiral Nelson's personal secretary Angie Hawkins letting her know.

She would be mostly pleased after arriving home from a conference in Las Vegas, Nevada. She'd just walked into her hotel door using her key-card to get inside. When she'd heard her cell-phone go off.

And after a ten minute phone conversation. She was very pleased finally to have the program go forward. Even though some what dangerous depending on the depth they would be going. Along with the recommendation of Admiral Nelson orders.

Even though difficult for when it came to trying to gather up the accurate information for all sides involved. Especially for when it comes to deep dives for the Navy and private groups.

From inside the diving bell after being thrown around for about ten minutes. Dr. Kathleen Thomas in her early thirties, has been working for the research group for almost five years. Not married either. Her height is 5 feet 8 inches, average weight built and always is wearing her black curly hair into a pony tail having to be extremely long most of the time.

Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane were finally coming around after hitting themselves rather hard from inside. Though Kathleen was still knocked out. However Nelson was able to hear a muffled grunt coming from her mouth. Laying next to Captain Lee Crane waking himself without any sign of injuries for a change.

Nelson was able to help with the both of them from inside the small space of the diving bell.

Now what they needed to do is just figure out where they are. And try to see on whether they will be able to send out a message to the Seaview.

Including for the fact...

Himself, Lee and Dr. Thomas hopes to god. They won't be running into any type of huge dinosaurs of some sort or any type of winged flying creatures to make the matter much worst.

"Dr. Thomas are you all right?" Nelson was able to asked with great concern with his tone of voice.

Kathleen Thomas how ever would be able to make a general assessment of her body and most of all her head. Especially when it was throbbing some what.

Including just happens to be unnerving. Having to be caught inside of a confine space. Add into the fact it's one of her phobia's. And for which she has to take medication for it. When ever the condition hits her like now.

"I seem to be Admiral Nelson." She was touching the side of her head for the final time. Before she was able to asked the one obvious question. " Where the heck are we?" Before she was helped by the two men about ready to open the hatch to the diving bell to lead outside.

Thank god the diving bell wasn't too far away from solid ground. Actually it was only a few feet. When Crane and Nelson were able to carry Dr. Thomas to keep her from possible drowning. However it wasn't all that deep before reaching the edge filled with all kinds of flora.

And that was it for when it came to the flora. Even though they'd to contend with the usual bugs and most of all the heat of the jungle.

When Crane had gone back inside of the diving bell to retrieve the rest of the supplies or anything else they were going to need. He was able to say to Admiral Nelson. When he was able to reach the bank once again. While Nelson and even Dr. Thomas was able to help the captain out.

" I was able to switch on the homing signal Admiral. Hopefully the Seaview will be able to pick it up on and get a fix on the diving bell."

"I hope so Lad." He says while looking around the vicinity." We might as well try to set up for the evening and just be ready for anything that just might come or way."

Lee Crane was able to speak up further before Admiral Nelson was able to say another word to the two standing in front of him. "I will take first watch." As he was able to reveal his overall attentions before everyone was able to settle down for the up and coming evening.

Chapter Two

Commander Chip Morton had the entire Seaview on alert status ever since the diving bell was pulled away from the whirl pool. He was able to asked his main crew-members with Kowaski, Sharkey and Patterson to start looking for the diving bell.

Even though there was going to be a good chance the homing signal will be turned on without any type of damage. In order to provide proof the bell wasn't lost for good.

Meanwhile...

Patterson and Kowalski were working extremely hard with trying to get a fix on there screens.

The same can be said for the rest of the group from inside of the Control Room. The tension from all involved was extremely high. Including Commander Chip Morton standing in the back of the radio shack waiting on a response from the diving bell. Or whether or not the homing signal was switched on.

He was mainly watching Sparks working the many controls directly in front of him. As he keeps on mainly watching before deciding to head back to the plotting table.

He'd asked for Executive Officer Stu Riley to come to the Control Room in order to help him out. Until this matter was solved for when it comes to the Command Staff. For which was mainly a formality in order to know exactly where they were at every waking hour.

However at this particular time. Commander Chip Morton asked Cookie to bring up a pot of coffee and other culinary delights. In order to keep everyone alert during the emergency.

But in the precise moment. Sparks being some what busy at his station. He was able to pick up the homing signal coming from the diving bell.

He was able to holler out for the Commander to come over to his station. Sparks was able to explain for the fact. He was able to pick up the diving bell. Along with the coordinates for where they are located. And on his recommendation. Commander Chip Morton was able to move off the Seaview to those particular location.

Otherwise Morton asked his helmsman to change the course. Since it's going to take about ten hours to reach them. Hopefully for the Seaview it was going to be good enough...

Chapter Three

Even though the three of them were able to set up an area close near the diving bell. Otherwise the entire area was infested with the different type of insects and including five minutes they'd heard some type of a roar.

From inside the bush. Lee Crane had made the suggestion, he wish that he needed a machete. In order to cut the vines or anything that might get in the way of investigating the area.

Admiral Nelson made sure that everyone is to stay close. Just in case it turns out to be some type of tiger looking for it's prey. As with any type of Boa's that just might be slivering across the marsh.

Dr. Kathleen Gordon over the years has read up on these type of environments. But she never of thought she would ever wind up deeply embedded of one as of right now.

And at this point...

All she wanted to do right now was to scream off at the top of her head. Otherwise she didn't want to feel like a weak female in front of two strong personas from the Institute.

She was able to hear the roar. After just getting herself settled with the camp Nelson and Crane were able to set up. It was beginning to get dark and she also noticed as well as the temperatures dropping to make it some what bearable.

She would start to think about another type of situation. For when ever she was able to watch a movie that involves quick sand. It was the one reason she decided to stay some what close to the camp fire. Admiral Nelson was able to put together using any type of papers that was mainly on him.

Including the fact he'd to made sure the papers that he was using had dried out after just leaving the diving bell...

Even Lee Crane was some what surprised for when it came to starting the fire. Nelson had gone into story on how when the FS-1 had crash on the volcanic island. For where Chief Sharkey had fractured his leg. Admiral Nelson had asked to use Sharkey's black phone book of telephone numbers listing all of the ladies he'd known.

As for Dr. Gordon. She was never a girl scout in her early years. But for now she will have to be in order to survive the elements.

She tried falling asleep only to wind up waking quickly every time she was able to hear the weird noises. So she'd no choice only to stay awake. Trying no to think about the ferocious predators having to be roaming about the area.

She will just be glad for when the Seaview finally arrives...

Hours later the SSRN Seaview was able to arrive into the area of the island. In order to bring the three inside of the diving bell.

Executive Officer Stu Riley was totally exhausted. When he was able to inform Morton about the island. Listed with no name accept for coordinate numbers on the map placed onto the main plotting table.

And since they were pushing the reactor room. Commander Morton with a sleepy voice over the intercom. He said to have the techs check on the reactor room. They would be slowing down now. Morton asked that all teams involved picked to look for the three. To please come to the observation lounge to discuss the final details for the rescue.

During all this particular time. Riley was checking though the periscope to make sure the island was the correct one. Including using a old fashion way instead of depending on the inertial navigation system...

Otherwise...

All of the listed combat teams will need to be ready in 30 minutes. Taking three rafts and any other type of supplies including weapons.

After waking from the evening. Captain Lee Crane was asked by Nelson to survey the area. Taking Dr. Gordon with her in order to see whether they could find higher ground to look for the search parties.

While Nelson stayed back to relax.

It wasn't until some 15 minutes into the slow walk. Mostly because of the heat and bugs. Otherwise Dr. Gordon didn't realize. When all of a sudden when her right leg was caught into quick sand and falling.

Along with the fact. Crane was able to hear a loud roar coming at them from the other side of the quick sand. Dr. Kathleen Gordon started to scream, including trying to fight being pulled.

It was at this time...

Captain Lee Crane was able to pull out his weapon in time to fire off three shots. And wind up killing the animal to land fully into the quick sand and finally disappeared underneath...

And with those three shots... The combat teams having come abroad the island some 30 minutes earlier. They were able to hear the shots to send them along to look for the three.

But for this time...Captain Lee Crane was able to pull Dr. Gordon from the quicksand without having to damage herself further. She was able to take huge deep breath and a thank you for Captain Crane.

"Thanks." She says before realizing the combat teams from the Seaview had arrived

Finale

All in all it was an interesting little trip in spite of being caught inside of the diving bell. And the results of Dr. Gordon's project a week later after having been rescued.

She was mostly glad her project is going to be extended for another six months. Including with receiving the additional funds.


End file.
